Ross and Rachel
The Ross and Rachel Relationship is one of the major plot lines in Friends. History Ross and Rachel started their relationship in Season 2. They later went on to marry, divorce, have a daughter and marry again. Season 1 Ross has had a crush on Rachel since the ninth grade. Rachel moved back to the city and Ross rekindles his love for her. In the episode The One Where Rachel Finds Out, Rachel finds out from Chandler that Ross still loves her. Ross is in China at the time, and finds a new girlfriend, Julie. Season 2 Drunk one night, Rachel phones Ross and leaves a message saying that she was over him. Ross and Rachel are in Monica and Rachel's apartment and Ross checks his messages, and Ross finds out that Rachel has feelings for him. Later, Ross and Rachel are in the coffeehouse, and the two kiss. Ross has to choose between Rachel and Julie and Chandler proposes that he should make a list of pros and cons of both Rachel and Julie so it is easier to make a decision. Ross makes a list and chooses Rachel. Rachel finds the list and the relationship ends, not even lasting an hour. In The One With The Prom Video, Ross and Rachel became an official couple. Season 3 After an argument about Rachel's new co-worker Mark, Rachel proposes that they 'take a break'. After this, Ross sleeps with a pretty girl who works at the Xerox place, Chloe. Rachel calls Ross and asks to get back together. Rachel finds out about Ross and Chloe sleeping together from Gunther and Rachel breaks up with Ross. Later, Phoebe asks Rachel if Phoebe can set up Ross up on a blind date with her friend Bonnie, and Phoebe says to Rachel that Bonnie is bald, when in fact Bonnie used to be bald and now has long hair. Rachel agrees. Rachel finds out that she is no longer bald and is mad at Phoebe. At the beach, Rachel later convinces Bonnie to shave her head again. Ross asks her why she did it and she says that she still has feelings for him. Season 4 Ross is in the next room breaking up with Bonnie, and Rachel writes an 18-page letter (front and back) to Ross asking him to take full responsibility for all the things that wrong in their relationship. Ross is downstairs reading the letter, and falls asleep. In the morning, Rachel asks Ross if he will take full responsibility for everything that went wrong in their relationship but phrases it as 'does it?', Ross, not having read the whole letter, agrees. They get back together. After Rachel leaves the room, Ross reads the letter and says "It so does not!". They come back home. In the morning, Rachel says that she is glad she didn't take her mother's advice, 'once a cheater, always a cheater". Ross screams "WE WERE ON A BREAK!!!!". They angrily break up again. Rachel's boss Mr. Waltham asks Rachel to take his niece Emily, who is visiting from London, to the Opera and Rachel agrees. Rachel has a crush on a customer at Bloomingdale's, Joshua Burgin. Joshua invites Rachel to a nightclub opening the same night Rachel is going to the Opera with Rachel, Rachel accepts, forgetting about the Opera with Emily. Mr. Waltham gives Rachel the tickets, and she realizes she has to choose between going to the Opera with Emily or going to the nightclub. She goes to the nightclub and she asks Ross to take Emily to the Opera. Ross and Emily end up in Vermont at a bed and breakfast. Later, to get closer to Joshua, Rachel throws a fake bon voyage party for Emily (who is going back to London after 2 weeks dating Ross) and invites Joshua. After a few failed attempts to impress Joshua, she and the guests pay "Spin The Bottle". Rachel then does a Cheerleading routine for Emily, where she ends up biting her lip. She admits to Joshua that she likes him. She learns that he likes her back. Joshua says that because he just got divorced, he will not date. Rachel consoles Ross and says that Emily really does like him. After this, Joshua comes back to begin a relationship with her. When Emily leaves, Ross tells her he loves her and she replies "Thank You". The next time he hears from her, he learns that she is dating another man named Colin. He goes to London to see her, and Emily comes to New York. She calls him and tells him that she loves him too. When Emily leaves again, Ross asks her to move in with him, she declines, and inadvertently mentions marriage in the process. They decide to get married and announce their engagement in front of Rachel. She congratulates the couple. She is actually very jealous and asks Joshua about marriage. He rejects the offer, as his divorce is not yet final. Rachel later tries to call him back but gets his answering machine and leaves a message. Ross invites Rachel to the wedding, but after thinking about her time with Ross, she decides not to go as it will be too hard for her. After Ross leaves, Phoebe convinces Rachel that Rachel is still in love with Ross. Rachel goes to London to tell Ross that she is still in love with him, and Phoebe fails to stop her. She decides to not tell him after seeing him kiss Emily. Ross says Rachel's name at the altar instead of Emily's. Emily runs off. Rachel is left wondering if Ross said Rachel's name because he loves her. Season 5 Ross thinks that Emily will not be at their honeymoon and invites Rachel to come. Emily does come to the airport and sees Rachel board the plane. Emily runs off. Ross chases after her, abandoning Rachel. Rachel returns from the honeymoon, having had an awful time in Greece. Rachel hires Monica to help make her love life decisions and goes on a date with a handsome guy named Dave but abandons Dave to comfort Ross. Monica finds out about this and Rachel fires her. The next day, she tells Ross of her feelings but laughs because he is married. She tells Ross to forget it as she thinks that he should try to make his marriage work. Ross contacts Emily, and she says that she will come to New York as long as Ross stops seeing Rachel. Rachel, oblivious to this, say that Ross should do anything to make his marriage work. When Ross tells Rachel about the agreement with Emily, Rachel gets angry and is worried she will become the next "Kip". When Ross moves into a new apartment, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey and Monica become convinced that Ross will stop seeing them too. Unable to stop seeing hs friends, Ross ends his marriage with Emily. Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica and Joey all go to Vegas. Ross and Rachel get drunk and get married. Season 6 Ross, frightened of being divorced for the third time, tells Rachel that he will take care of everything only to stay secretly married to her. He tells Phoebe in secrecy and after an attempt to secretely annul the marriage, she soon becomes convinced that Ross is still in love with her. He denies this, claiming that their marriage was just a drunken mistake. There are hints that Ross does still love Rachel, like offers to let her to move in with him when Chandler moves in with Monica. Rachel becomes furious with Ross when she finds out that her and Ross are still married. The two fail to get a divorce because of their previous relationships and differences and are forced to get a divorce. Rachel signs the divorce papers and moves out. Season 7 Rachel and Ross almost sleep together on the night of Monica and Chandler's engagement. Rachel admits that it was because she was feeling sad about the fact that she will not be married. Season 8 Ross and Rachel do sleep together again and Rachel falls pregnant. She gives birth to a daughter, Emma. However, when Rachel was pregnant, Joey developed feelings for her and when he tells her (on Ross' advice), it is obvious that she does not feel the same way. After some awkwardness, the two become friends again. Once Emma was born, Joey accidentally proposes to Rachel, and she accepts but clears it up with him much earlier than Ross does. Season 9 After Emma is born, Rachel and Ross decide to move in together to make looking after Emma easier, but move apart because jealousy came into the situation. Rachel does develop feelings for Joey, and when he finds out, he decides not to pursue a relationship with her until he knows Ross is okay with it. Later, Joey sees Ross kissing his ex-girlfriend Charlie and Joey decides to start a relationship with her regardless. Season 10 Joey and Rachel find it difficult to consummate their relationship and decide to remain friends. After the series It is assumed that Ross and Rachel married after the series finished, because in the series spin-off Joey, Joey claims that all of his friends are married (Phoebe and Mike, Monica and Chandler and presumably Ross with Rachel). Category:Relationships Category:Relationships